


Mr. Asami and Mr. Liu

by Galaxiel_AXA



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Will add more names and tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/pseuds/Galaxiel_AXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, we need a housecleaning of the heart.</p><p>(Inspired by Mr. and Mrs. Smith counselling sessions)</p><p>Finder characters owned by Ayano Yamane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Asami and Mr. Liu

“Shall we begin then”?

The sound of my voice came out a little shaky than normal trying to clear my head, while ushering the new clients to their seats across mine. One can only hope it wasn’t so obvious since first impression is really important. Had I known yesterday how unexpected this encounter would be. I would have certainly came much prepared and presentable… appearance wise.

The smart casual attire that morning seems to be a good idea at that time, but now, not so much. At least every piece he wore sums up business casual classic and clean cut.

"Dr. Takaba, right?"

The man on my right held out his hand to me. And at almost six foot one, he moved with grace and elegance you can’t learn, you just hope to God you’re born with it. He has a strong build with defined muscles underneath giving those magazine models a run for their money. He has short dark hair that is slicked back, piercing golden colored eyes, and dressed in formal wear that suggest order made by the looks of it. He was hot; there was no denying that and he knows it. 

“Mr. Asami” clearing my throat gracefully. “Akihito is fine if you two don’t mind. I’m glad to be your relation, or marriage counselor whatever fits the bill". My cheeks felt heated and flushed slightly. My teeth decided to munch hard on my own lips nodding to acknowledge his words. I was struck dumb moving my arm in response to his handshake gestures.

"I would like the experience to be pleasant, so I want us to drop the honorifics for a more casual environments. I find it easier for my clients to adjust and open up if we could become less formal towards each other during sessions”

The pair obviously shared knowing glances before settling down on their seats. The terms “awkward” suddenly applied on me today, and they seems to be aware of it. Disappearing sounds good right about now, but before any possible chance to compose myself. His partner extends a handshake as well, which I accepted clumsily.

"You're exactly what were expecting," the man with golden eyes continued softly. If I wasn't mistaken, his eyes were devouring me from head to foot, feeling the color spreading up from my chest and suffusing my cheeks again. This had to be the weirdest day in my job, but reminding myself at the same time that I’m a professional and should act like one regardless of the situation.

“The session can be divided depending on the comfort level for each of you”. I started with Mr. Asami.

“The questions are very personal to help me understand the root cause of the problem. This way I could prepare personalized agenda for you both”. Leveling my eyes towards his partner. I was painfully conscious of the heated stares heading my way. “Is that acceptable Mr._?”

“Call me Fei Long, and yes its fine”

It was a blunder looking closer at Mr. Asami’s partner. He is also very beautiful for a man. Slender built in body, fair skin and brown eyes with noticeably long eyelashes. His black hair reaches down his back in length that my sister would die for to achieve, a little shorter than his partner but easy on the eyes. He has a classy air around him. Somehow finding something to say seems harder than any of my usual all me talking sessions, and my eyes was busier than my mouth.

The job was to ask questions and not gawk, so it’s was a good idea opening up some decent lines. “Today is not part of the session, so an hour should suffice. The objective is to get to know both of you. Feel free to ask me any question and I will do my best supplying an answer to clarify things” 

“If you promise to answer truthfully Dr. I wont mind asking at all” Mr. Asami’s deep voice had sent shivers right down my spine and it came out of nowhere cutting my usual opening pitch. There was no issue speaking with him on the phone few days ago, and everything checked out, so why now? Maybe because my mind had supplied endless pictures of middle-aged man and women hitting a roadblock on their marriage and it’s up to me to fix it. The same mindset applies leaving the house that morning, but the current scenario is not part of that imagination.

It was too late to realize that I’ve stopped talking again and haven’t answer his question yet. “Of course” That was about the extent of my reply before starting over. “So I’ll go first” pulling a pencil out of my clipboard to take notes. “How long have you and your partner been together?”

“Four years” Asami briefly supplied.

“Six years” his partner corrected. Barely sensing the tension for a minute between them.

“What about you Dr. are you in a relationship or married?” Fei Long’s sudden question startled me. I’m not the one with troubled love life, but a promised is a promise.

“No…not at the moment. However, I can assure you that my lack of marital and relation status is not an oversight when it comes to my credibility” _Ugh, I sounded so full of myself,_ I thought.

“We believe you’re very competent, however do you find same gender relationship revolting?”

“Not at all, as a matter of fact your case in not the first in this facility” my answer has no hesitation looking into his eyes. To my surprise Fei Long winked at me, his brown eyes creasing into a smile at the corners, as he veered his attention to his partner. That was all I caught before Asami ask another question.

“So you believe our relationship could still work” he murmured and somehow, it sounded like he was making me an outrageous proposition by emphasizing the word our, but I swatted the idea nonetheless.

“Your gender should be the last in your list to worry about” They were clearly leading the conversation. The nagging feeling cross my mind, that the couple is much more interested in my beliefs and personal data, than the reason they were inside my office.

“So you are okay with both guys so to speak?” They asked in unison.

“Of course. I don’t mind at all”

I meekly followed their eyes and gasped. They were both riveted on me. Their gaze was frank and it traveled down to my lips, amused. Damn them. They knew exactly the effect they were having on me, and both were determined to enjoy every moment of it.

The fast beating of my heart is becoming uncomfortable. Between their questions and me ogling, an hour has passed. Looking down my wristwatch, it was time to end the free session. The amazing couple is very perceptive rising up from their seat at the same time.

“It was nice to finally meet you Dr. Takaba”.

“See you next session then” The words rolled out like butter from their sinful mouth. God is so unfair. No one should be that drop dead gorgeous like them. I would bet my treasured camera that, when heaven sprinkled good looks and attributes, they were out early holding buckets.

Opening my dry mouth to say something “Yes, “I’ll be seeing you both later” and waving at them goodbye.

 

 

 

Note: Sorry for the long hiatus everyone. My mom was sickly for a while and passed away 12/30/2015. Also, please excuse any error on this fiction. It feels like starting over again after such a long time. I will be taking Thumbelito down since a new story came up and Akihito's tiny self match as a sequel. I'm still not sure what to do with The beast behind the beauty so I'm thinking of discontinuing the story. My muse seems to have abandoned me after my family situation.The rest will stay and I hope everyone like the new story plot.


End file.
